All the Right Reasons
by TenderLies
Summary: Tragedy befalls Alec. Will he learn to love again? More importantly will Alec want to love again? Sequel to 'Not ready to make nice' read that first!
1. Walk down Memory Lane

**All the Right Reasons**

**

* * *

**

Title: All the Right Reasons

Author: MissyMiss452 (inxluvxwithxalec)

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Angst

Status: WIP

Summary: Sequel to "Not Ready to Make Nice" (written by me), A new girl comes into the picture after Max's death, will Alec learn to love again?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel (sigh), any of the characters, and all that good stuff, the plot is the only thing I own. No profit is being made from this fiction**.

* * *

Alec forced his feet one in front of another, it was not his idea to come here, it was Mel, she had told him he should come and visit Max. Since all Alec did over the past year was sit on the Space Needle. This was the last place he wanted to be. Painful memories washed over him like the waves on the beach, as he walked solemnly down the road. Alec pictured Max in his arms for the first time, that had been seven years ago, that was when he had finally won her heart. They had been so happy that year, laughing and joking with their friends and 'family', then it was manticore who took all that away, Alec saw Max as she laid limp on the forest ground the day she died, the day he had died with her in a way, Alec had barely said a word over that last two years, he was too confused to speak. Alec thought to him self that he would never learn to love again, he couldn't love again, or maybe he just didn't want to love again. Alec was afraid that maybe if he fell in love, she would end up just like Max, which would be more than even a soldier could take on. 

When Alec entered the cemetery, he wanted to turn back so badly and go back to his apartment and pours himself a glass of scotch, he couldn't face, and he never would be able to. Alec would still blame himself for what had happened that day, he could forgive himself. But part of him, something inside of him longed to see her again, whatever it was it kept his feet moving toward her spot, the spot Alec had memorized from looking at it so much from the Space Needle. Alec could feel the pain inching inside of him getting ready to attack.

Alec gingerly touched Max's headstone, he instantly remember the day she left him, the day he would never forget no matter how hard he had tried, the memory was clear as crystal.

_Flashback_

"Max! No you can't do this to me Max." Alec screamed. He couldn't let her go; she was the only one he could ever love; now she was just going to leave him?

"Live Alec, live for me, Live for us…" Death was overcoming Max fast she could feel it eat her away. "I love y-you." Max managed to breath out her final words to Alec, the words that would last for eternity. Alec collapsed onto Max's body; he felt her heart beat one last time. Alec wasn't ready to let her go; he hadn't loved her enough yet. The X7 soldiers were closing in on them now; Alec had so much anger in him that he felt as though he could take on a whole army. Alec stood up and crept behind a tree and quietly walked toward the soldiers, one came out from behind him and shot Alec in the right arm, he didn't even notice, he turned around and snapped the gun from the soldier's hands. Alec knocked out all of the soldiers in the woods that day, something that normally would have been impossible for an X5, but with Alec's emotions, he was unstoppable. Alec picked up Max's body and headed out the woods.

_End of Flashback_

Alec fingered were his scar had been from the bullet, that was all that remain of that day. He set the flowers he had brought on the grave carefully, and stepped back. There was so much to tell her, so much to say, yet when Alec opened his mouth there were no words. Instead Alec just stood there in silence and paid his respects.

* * *

"Feeling better yet?" Mel asked a very depressed Alec. It was so sad to see him like this, a couple of years ago when she had just met him, before she had left, Alec was as carefree as a butterfly, never worried about anything. Alec was all about fun and games, tricks and treats. Now a days Alec is full of sorrow, he hardly says a word to anyone, and barely enough energy in him to walk. It was as if Max was the heart of his life, the heart of his happiness, without her nothing fitted into place for him. It was Mel that told Alec he should go and visit Max and maybe shed some sorrow off, but it didn't work as well as she would've liked.

"You know I will be here if you need to talk... about anything." Mel assured Alec, she was always going to be here for him, through the thick and thin she was going to be a solid friend, maybe more, if he would lighten up. Mel sighed defeted that yet she stilled hadn't got alec to speak a full sentence to her, stood up, and left Alec's apartment. She quitely closed the door behind her, and flew down the flight of stairs.

Alec sat still on the couch, think of nothing, but feeling a whole lot more."_Live for me Alec, live for us..."_ Max's words were comming back to haunt him, he wasn't sure what she ment, whether he was suppose to move on, or not. Alec didn't think he could move on again, loving again was impossible. Alec would feel like he had betrayed her, had betrayed them.

Darkness inched into the small apartment, Alec stood up and headed for his bathroom. He showered in the stillness of the night, letting the hot water wash away his pain. Alec could smell her scent in the shower, he could still remember every detail of her, something he would never forget. Tears were finding their way to Alec's eyes, but he tried to fight them off, but they kept comming. Alec turned the shower off and just stood there, letting the tears pour out, tears he had been holding in for two years, were finally free, but Alec wasn't yet. He would never be free of pain, loss, and sorrow.

Alec laid on his bed, and thought of all the mistakes he had made, of all the faults that had caused her to leave. Alec didn't know where he got the sudden inspiration from, but something inside of him told him, that Max wouldn't of wanted this. She would have wanted Alec to isolate himself from the world, suddenly '_live for us_ ' made sense, but that would be a hard turn to make, but Alec agreed to try, he would try to put himself out there again, to go back to a somewhat normal life, leaving his pain behind, but not the memories.

Deep in thought Alec was interupted by a knock on his door.

"Alec? Are you there Alec?" Came the voice, " can I come in?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading my fiction! Please review! I am trying my hand at a different style of writing, tell me what you think! I am trying to make the chapters longer but that's not working for me, so i'm sticking with short ones. 


	2. The New and Improved

**All the Right Reasons**

* * *

Title: All the Right Reasons 

Author: MissyMiss452 (inxluvxwithxalec)

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Angst

Status: WIP

Summary: Sequel to "Not Ready to Make Nice" (written by me), A new girl comes into the picture after Max's death, will Alec learn to love again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel (sigh), any of the characters, and all that good stuff, the plot is the only thing I own. No profit is being made from this fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 2 ****ﾨ****C The New and Improved**

_Alec laid on his bed, and thought of all the mistakes he had made, of all the faults that had caused her to leave. Alec didn't know where he got the sudden inspiration from, but something inside of him told him, that Max wouldn't have wanted this. She would have wanted Alec to isolate himself from the world, suddenly 'live for us ' made sense, but that would be a hard turn to make, but Alec agreed to try, he would try to put himself out there again, to go back to a somewhat normal life, leaving his pain behind, but not the memories._

_Deep in thought Alec was interrupted by a knock on his door._

_"Alec? Are you there Alec?" The voice asked, "Can I come in?"_

Alec didn't want to answer the door. He was afraid of what was on the other side. Alec reluctantly got up and answered the door.

"Alec, are you okay?" Mel asked as soon as the door was opened.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm always alright." Alec said trying to put on a smirk, which he hadn't done in years. Over the past year Alec had transformed into a new person, he had left his smart-ass side behind, and he was just Alec, a very dark Alec. But as Alec thought, he wanted to get his other half back, without it he wasn't whole, he just wouldn't be himself.

Mel was surprised at Alec's attempt at a smile. That was the least she had expected. He hadn't smiled in a very long time, let alone talk. In just five minutes he had done both, Mel wasn't sure she was ready for a new Alec. Mel let her self into Alec's so-called apartment, she was so familiar with this place, and it was like a second home to her.

Alec had been thinking for the last hours, he decided he could finally move on. Max was in the past now, but that didn't mean he was going to forget what they had together. Alec promised himself that he would make new friends, and enjoy life, most importantly live for Max. Mel had always been there for him, thought all of his dark times, she cared for him. That had to mean something didn't it? She would be the first friend he would ever make. Alec searched his mind for words, something to say to break the silence, but nothing came to his mouth, so many things to say, but all he could come up with was silence.

Mel knew she had feelings for him, deeper ones than just friends. Mel knew that he was the one for her, when she first moved into Terminal City, transgenic central; even though the war was over, and the transgenics were already exposed, they still dwell in the secure walls of TC, home sweet home.

Mel wasn't sure if Alec would be able to love again, she wasn't sure if he felt the same about her. But she decided to take it slow; start by talking, not that Mel expected him to talk. She would start with friendship; it worked for other people, why shouldn't it work for her?

"Instead of staying here all night again, why don't we get out of here once in a while, go enjoy a night on the town?" Mel suggested.

Inside Alec desperately wanted to go, he wanted to get out of here, but something else was stronger something that told him he should stay. Mel had asked him to go with her into the city every week, and every week his answer was the same, he just couldn't let go, he needed more time to think. Alec hated to disappoint her, but he just couldn't go.

"Come on… what harm could it do?" Mel persuaded.

She definitely had a point, but Alec couldn't bring himself to say yes, maybe it was because he felt like he would betray Max.

"I'm sorry Mel; I'm just not up for it, tonight." Alec managed to spit out, it wasn't what he wanted to respond.

"It's alright I understand, we'll go when your ready, I'll be waiting" and it was the truth, Mel would wait for him, until her final breath.

Alec watched Mel as she walked out the door, he never noticed how pretty she was, hell he never noticed any girls now a days, but Mel seemed like she had something different, she seemed like his '_type_' but the question was would she wait for him, would she wait until he could learn to love again? Alec poured himself a scotch, and sipped it while sitting on his lame excuse of a couch. Random thoughts flew though his mind, he pictured Max slipping through his arms, he could see the happiness Alec had when he had finally won Max over from Logan. Suddenly it hit him, hard too, he couldn't let her slip away, not again, he wouldn't loose another friend. Alec went to sleep to try and shake off the thought but it hadn't gone away, it stayed with him until the next night, by then Alec made a determined decision, and headed for the bathroom.

Alec took a nice long, hot shower, combed through his hair, along with the gel. He slipped into one of his '_nice'_ pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his leather jacket. Alec stared at the reflection in the mirror, somehow he didn't recognize the face looking back at him, he was someone else; and yet Alec looked like the '_old'_ Alec, before all of this happened. He hadn't dressed up like this since his last date with Max. But Alec decided he would let go, and take some risks.

Alec began to loose confidence as he walked up the steps to her apartment, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, maybe she would see this as too friendly too soon… too late, he was already at the door, and had already knocked. Alec rubbed his palms together that were beginning to sweat, he swallowed hard, and then she opened the door.

"Alec? What are you doing here Alec?" Mel seemed surprised that Alec would show up at her door.

"I'm taking your offer, ready to get out of this place?" Alec said with a confident smirk, one that would make the girls melt."

"Oh, Alec…" She looked concerned.

* * *

A/N: This is harder to write than i thought, Alec's character kinda morphed into something else as i typed, o well works for me! PLEASE REVIEW!!! It feeds my ego. 


	3. We always want what we can't have

**All the Right Reasons**

* * *

Title: All the Right Reasons 

Author: MissyMiss452 (inxluvxwithxalec)

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Angst

Status: WIP

Summary: Sequel to "Not Ready to Make Nice" (written by me), A new girl comes into the picture after Max's death, will Alec learn to love again?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel (sigh), any of the characters, and all that good stuff, the plot is the only thing I own. No profit is being made from this fiction.

* * *

**Chapters 3 -**** We always want what we can't have**

_Alec began to loose confidence as he walked up the steps to her apartment, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, maybe she would see this as too friendly too soon… too late, he was already at the door, and had already knocked. Alec rubbed his palms together that were beginning to sweat, he swallowed hard, and then she opened the door._

"_Alec? What are you doing here Alec?" Mel seemed surprised that Alec would show up at her door._

"_I'm taking your offer, ready to get out of this place?" Alec said with a confident smirk, one that would make the girls melt."_

"_Oh, Alec…" She looked concerned. _

* * *

"Hey what's going on?" Tom, another male transgenic asked. He had come out with nothing but his boxers on. 

Alec stood in front of her door not knowing what to say. He could feel his fist tightening, and his smile had faded fairly quickly. He wanted to be angry with her, but something else told him, that he shouldn't blame her, he had made her wait too long.

There was so much she wanted to explain to him. Everything wasn't suppose to turn out like this, he shoudn't have caught her in her underwear, along with another male transgenic, the pieces fit too well. Mel's face was full of surprise, and yet at the same time anger, she was angry at her self for what she had done. Mel desperetly searched her mind for words, maybe if she said the right ones he would understand, maybe sheilding him from the truth might be a better idea. Sometimes the truth can hurt more than lies. But he had been through so much, the least she could do is tell him the truth.

"Alec, it's not what you think," Mel pleaded, "It's complicated." Mel disapointed her self, she saw the look on his face and knew those were not the right words. She probably looked pathetic saying that, she was standing there half naked, that was enough to persuade him.

"Right." Alec replied sarcastically, then turned around and walked down the steps.

It wasn't the answer she was hoping for, she was so angry with her self, and at the same time she was mad at Alec. It wasn't her fault, she had no control when she was in heat. Mel went back inside and cried, all of her anger made some of her heat wear off. She sat on her apartment floor and cried. Mel was tough and she never let her self cry like this before, but her heart had just been ripped out and shredded into a million pieces, what made that worse was she had ripped it out her self.

"What's wrong baby?" Tom asked, he apparently hadn't gotten the picture. "we were just getting started." He said attempting a smirk, it was nothing compared to Alec.

"Just go away!" Mel snapped at him, it wasn't like her to yell, "I want to be alone." she added more calmly.

Tom understood and pick up the rest of his clothes and took off.

Alec couldn't believe him self, just when he was getting back to normal this had to have happened, _it's always darkest before dawn_, Alec could hear Mel saying that too him. He knew he shouldn't be mad at her, he could smell it, the pheromones, it was a faint smell but Alec could reconize it anywhere. She couldn't have controlled her self, but going and fucking the first guy she say was a little too low for her. Alec was just disapointed in her, she was better than this. A tiny piece of him was jelous in a way, he sort of wanted to be that guy, but then it would have just been meaningless sex, and what Alec didn't want was more complications. He wasn't sure if he should just let this go, Alec didn't want to loose another girl.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks Alec tried to go back to the old 'Alec', and had succeeded in a way, he had gone to a bar once with a few new transgenic guy friends, but he wasn't all the way back to were he got drunk and laid, Alec didn't want to go back to that life, Max's death told him something, all he needed was one girl. Alec got back to his apartment, and watched TV, he built up his courage to make a call, it wasn't like him to run from a girl. 

_RING!_

Alec looked at his cell phone, she had beat him to the punch.

"Hello?" Alec pretended to not know who it was.

"Hey, it's me Mel," Mel said.

"Oh it's you."

"How are you, i haven't seen you in a couple of weeks, are you okay?" by the sound of her voice she really did seem worried, Alec had purposly avoided her for two weeks straight.

"I'm good." Alec kept to his policy, the less he said the better, less complications.

"Look I think we need to talk, I'm going to come over okay?"

Before Alec had a chance to reply to that she had hung up the phone.

The minutes had elapsed in the blink of the eye before Mel showed up at his door knocking. Alec opened the door and let her in.

"Do you want a drink?" Alec motioned toward his bar. This was going to be a rough talk.

"No thanks i'm good." She replied, "I'm sorry Alec, it really isn't what you think it --"

"You were in heat," Alec had cut her off, "I know, i could smell." Alec stood in front of her, he saw her apoligizing eyes, they were longing for forgiveness. Just then Mel reached her hands to hold his face and brought him down for a kiss.

"Mel- what are you-"

"Shhh..." Mel held one finger to his lip, to stop him from finishing his sentence. Her fingers were warm on his face. Mel closed the gap between their lips, Alec began to kiss her back, just then he could smell the pheromones again, _oh god, not now!_

"I want you Alec" Mel exclaimed when she came up for air, her face and body was heating up fast, "I want you right now." she smiled sweetly.

Alec couldn't resist her smile, it was so inviting. The pheromones were comming strong now. He smiled back at her, completely overcome with her scent, he replied "so do I"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter i think it might be the longest one i've written! Well please read and REVIEW!!! Feeds my ego. 


End file.
